Noble Houses
The Noble Houses of Soul Society have an unclear role in the culture, social and governmental aspects of that dimensions existence. The carry the most weight and appear to have some influence over the governmental institutions (i.e. Central 46 Chambers) and even institutions outside of the government (i.e. Shin'ō Academy). The military (i.e. Gotei 13, Kidō Corps & Onmitsukidō) have no authority to act against a noble family without evidence that their actions are treasonous to Soul Society. Four Noble Families Shihōin Clan By tradition, the head of the Shihōin family leads the Onmitsukidō. Also known as the Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 7, they are the Caretakers of the and said to have been bestowed on them by the gods."Bleach": Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 82 Kuchiki Clan Members of the Kuchiki family have been known to wear in their hair, which symbolizes their nobility as one of Four Noble Families. The Kuchiki family also has a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the , a silver-white, windflower light silk, and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei.''Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 188 By tradition, the family has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 88 The family resides in the Kuchiki Manor. Third Great Noble House No information about this house has been revealed. Fourth Great Noble House No information about this house has been revealed. Lower Noble Houses Fēng Family Traditionally serves the Shihōin Clan by joining the Onmitsukidō. The makes its living as assassins and executioners.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs, page 196 Any member who doesn't pass the test to get into the Onmitsukidō's Executive Militia is exiled.Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 8 († = confirmed death) Kyōraku Family The is an old, prestigious and high-ranking noble family. († = confirmed death) Ukitake Family A low-class aristocratic family. († = confirmed death) Ōmaeda Family An aristocratic, rich family. The family has a history of service in the Onmitsukidō.Bleach Official Character book 2 MASKED, Kubo's Interview († = confirmed death) Kira Family A lesser noble family. († = confirmed death) Former Noble Houses The Shiba Clan: The family was once the fifth great noble family, having prestige along the lines of the Kuchiki and Shihōin families. For an unknown reason, the Shiba family fell from their high status position after the death of Lieutenant Kaien Shiba. The family specializes in fireworks. Important Houses While not exactly noble, these families are notable for being highly respected and revered within Soul Society. The is a clan of Shinto Priests from Soul Society. Appearance In Other Media Four Noble Families Tsunayashiro Family One of the Four Noble Families and the most influential and powerful of them. The family is currently led by Tokinada TsunayashiroBleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 2, and is responsible for documenting the history of Soul Society.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 6 Lower Noble Houses Kasumiōji Clan & Kannogi Family Note: These Noble Houses are only in the anime and information concerning them does not constitute canon material. The Kasumiōji Clan is a high-ranking noble family that is just below the four great noble families in status, with Yoruichi Shihōin commenting that their circumstances are a bit "special." The Kasumiōji family members are well known as master forgers in the art of weapons crafting, making the finest weapons in all of Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 189 The family is traditionally lead by a female.Bleach anime; Episode 174 The Kannogi Family is another high-ranking noble family. They are connected to and often affiliated with the Kasumiōji Family. Former Noble House Ryōdoji Family Once a noble family in Soul Society exiled from their position 1,000 years ago. They are now known as The Dark Ones.Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody References ru:Знатные семьи Category:Important Terms Category:World of Bleach Category:Soul Society